Cold Obession
by Darkaina
Summary: Something was wrong with Dean. Ever since they found out. About John wanting to be normal. Having another kid. With another woman. They both felt betrayed. But it was Dean. Who let it show. It was Dean. Who had threatened the kid before he even got to kno
1. obession thine name is Dean

Disclaimer Don't own Don't sue.

Obsession Thou art Dean Winchester

Something was wrong with Dean. Ever since they found out. About John wanting to be normal. Having another kid. With another woman. They both felt betrayed. But it was Dean. Who let it show. It was Dean. Who had threatened the kid before he even got to know him. Only to find out that their half brother. Was dead before they ever arrived. In this rundown little town. A town with cryptic secrets. Haunted my ghouls and faded memories of a past long sense gone.

He must be possessed by some clingy chick. Sam thought to himself. Wondering how he got himself into this current predicament If Dean only knew what he was doing? Thought Sam. . Dean was currently wrapped around his brother. Arms wrapped around Sam's strong frame. A hand resting just above his firm buttocks. Sam's back went rigid. From Dean's icy hands.

Sam still felt weak. From the blood loss. It was Dean who once again resumed his brotherly role. The authoritve figure. Through and through. Bossing Sam around like some five year old kid who didn't know any better. True Sam was stronger. But right now. He was as weak as a kitten. Confused. He felt himself being pulled two ways. Ruby's way. And then Dean's. He wanted to make Lilth pay. For the pain she put his brother through. Dean only saw the negative in his actions. He reined in Sam. With a disapproving look. He threatened to kill Ruby. More then once. He wanted Sam weak. So he could be in charge. Once again resuming his role. As kick ass big brother. Dean needed to be strong. He was figuring that out from Castiel. But Sam didn't want this. Didn't want to be the controlled. Or the controller. Once he just wanted to be a simple college student. But that dream went up in smoke. Now he was stuck in the life of a supernatural hunter. Who would do anything to protect his brother. Even if it coast him his own soul. He figured he didn't matter much. What happened to him at the end of the outcome. He was just a tool. A sad pathetic little tool. And he hated himself for it. He fought to be strong. He fought to be where he was at today. But Dean never saw it. Never saw the inkling that was his little brother. Never felt. The strong emotion. Of letting someone down. Who met the world to you. How could he promise something. When he knew he couldn't keep it. It was a drive. A drive to end this hunt once and for all. A drive to become normal once again. No angels. No demons. Just normalcy. Was that to hard to ask. But then again. He never dreamt waking up to Dean like this before. Dean looked pleasantly enthralled. Content just to hold his brother like this.

Sleek tan muscular legs were entwined with long sleek supple ones. Sam could fell Dean's warm breath. Hit his face and travel down his neck. Yup defiantly possessed. Sam concluded. Wondering how to get out of this mess without disturbing his brother. Because the younger brother knew if Dean found out about this. Would frown upon this kind of act. In fact. Either Dean was possessed or he had some explaining to do. Come morning. Dean pressed Sam's face. Into his naked toned chest. Sam's hot breath mistakeningly tickled one of Dean's hard perky nipples.

Dean shuddered. Then let out a delectable moan.

"Sorry. Sam apologized.

Dean could feel Sam's warm lips. His hot breath. As Sam tried to wiggle out. This didn't make sense. This disturbed the hazel eyed hunter greatly. His efforts were in vain. As felt a chilly hand slid up his shirt. Sam yelped. Dean slept like the dead. Not once stirring. As Sam laid their plotting Dean's untimely demise for that action. He glared. Though his scathing attempt was rendered useless. So that what lead him back to what he first assumed. Dean being possessed by some clingy chick. If Dean would relent some. Sam. Would look to see if the protection tattoo was intact. On his brother's chest.

He would stick to that presumption At least until he could get to his beloved computer. He remembered the fight last night. Remembered Dean threatening to throw his baby out the window. This was ridiculous. When they had the fight. Sam didn't expect. A friendly visitor in his bed. At five o clock in the friggin morning. It was annoying. And disturbing at the same time. A smile tugged on Dean's lips. But he still didn't relinquish his hold. As Sam murmured into his chest. His soft breath tickled Dean. Delighted Dean to no end. Was this how heaven felt like. Being with the one. You would stake anything. Anyone on. Damn his father. Damn Castiel. Damn Lucifer. And god al-mighty. Because no one. Made him feel like this. The sad thing though. Was Sam probably thought he was possessed. He could play along. Ignoring Sam's muffled complaints. He felt the gentle murmur of Sam's lips moving. Unknowingly sensually against Dean's chest. A hand came up. And toyed with Sam's hair. Sam gasped. As he felt. Dean's gentle hands. His tawny fingers. Running through his hair. He felt relaxed. And unnerved at the same time. Because he believed his brother didn't know what he was doing. What was his brother not telling him. It was after. They had found out that they had another brother. Dean began acting like this. He would be angry during the daylight. And gentle during the night. He hadn't told Dean everything. Believing his brother wouldn't approve. Hell he knew his brother wouldn't approve. He would try to stop him. And he feared Dean's methods. At stopping his brother. Would be catastrophic. He tried to get in contact with Ruby. Sometime during the day. When Dean was out cooling off. But the number had oddly been deleted from his contacts. . He knew Dean had done it. Guilt whooshed over him. He was drowning in it. And didn't know what to do. The look on his brother's face. As he bled out. Was frightening the long moment in between scared him to death. He could hear Dean whacking away at the ghoul. Who had impersonated Adam. Sam couldn't see from where he lay. But he could imagine what was going. On. He could hear Adam's screams ricochet through his head. In a blinding headache. Sam called out to his brother.

Dean….

That was when Dean stopped what he was doing. To look over at his brother. Blood was on his face and hands. Rage poured through his veins. Helplessness soon washed over. Followed by the prickle of fear. Dean felt when he gazed at his brother. He was wounded. And bleeding out. It was another elongated hour. Before Dean came up to him. Dark/light green eyes ran over every inch of his brother. Who lay their fighting to keep conscious. Anger circled his heart. Anger at himself. For not seeing it sooner. Anger at Sam. For not giving him an edge. He felt a deep seeded rage engulf him. The overwhelming power to protect Sam. Protect the only family he had left. The only person. Who. Indeed might have let him down at times. But whether. He wanted to admit it. Or not. Was always there. Always a drive away. Once. Sam could gulled into anything his brother wanted. Dean knew it was no easy task. He felt years separated him rather then months. They were out of practice. And Dean knew. He would do anything to keep Sam by his side.

Letting Adam go. The headless. Bloodied body. Fell to the waste-side. Ungracefully. He moved to his brother not yet wanting to release him. He wanted to check Sam over. He did. Running his hand over deep lacerations. Sam winced wondering what Dean was doing. If Dean would help him. Though he couldn't blame Dean. If Dean saw fit to leave him here. Sam closed his eyes. His vision blurred. Blood seeped out. At an alarming rate. What was Dean waiting for. Go. Thought Sam. Don't torture me with thinking that your going to save me. Sam thought with a hazy mind. Finely he heard. The duct tape tare. As Dean cut carefully. Trying to avoid. Hurting his brother more. He saw it. The dent. They made. He quickly hid his own suspicions of what had occurred. While he was gone. Never again. Would he leave his brother alone.

He helped his brother sit up. Keeping him upright. Supporting his back. Sam was breathing heavy. Trying to look anywhere but his brother. Dean was the one. Who drove them. Keeping paper towels on his bleeding wrist. He could imagine what the hospital staff would say. One coming in with bleeding wrists, and the other with bloodied hands. He shook it off. Sam was quiet. Too quiet. He needed something to talk about. But didn't want to talk about Adam. Or his father. He didn't think he look at John the same again. Betrayal ran deep. He silently wondered if Sam could feel it too. Feel the burn. The acid in his stomach. At the mere thought of John wanting a normal life. John leaving Dean and Sam. To strive on their own. All the dedication he had for his father was slipping away. Bit by painful bit. He needed his brother. And it was then. He decided he would try harder. To become. What he had lost. What hell had taken from him. He would give Sam his full attention. He would save Sam from going down a dark path. He wouldn't leave his brother's side. That was his final decision.

From that day on. Dean made him promise never to bring up their half brother again. But Dean didn't know how Sam felt. He was the younger brother. Once in his life he wanted to teach someone. What he knew. And that someone had been Adam. Adam who had turned out to be a ghoul along with his mother. The Same kid. Who carved into him. At from him. It felt awful. He could still feel the fingers digging in. he withered in his brother's strong arms. Dean's grip tightened around him. He felt like crying. But he couldn't he felt lost and alone. Even though. Dean was right there. Holding him. Like he would never let go. "he better let me go soon. Thought Sam. Eyeing the bathroom. With a forlorn look in his eyes. As if sensing Sam's twitchy movements. He chuckled lightly.

The soft bell of his voice sent shivers down the younger's body. Dean loosened his hold. Enough. For Sam to get up. And scurry to the bathroom.. When he was done. He looked at his brother. Who had conviently turned. Onto his side. His half leaded eyes. And that dubious smile. Lust glittered bright green. As it roamed. Scraping over Sam's half naked body. Sam's body stilled. His heart jolted in his chest. A hot. Pink tongue ran over full. Kissable lips. The begged to nipped and Sam. Wondered if his brother was an incubus. Sam blushed. And ducked back into the bathroom. A soft musical sound came from the other side. Dean was laughing.

Dean was possessed.

Dean sat up in bed. His perfect chest. Was flawless. His eyes were shut. He still could feel Sam's hot breath. Oh boy did he want him. He could stay nestled in bed with Sam all day. But Sam had fled the vacancies. Leaving the other side cold. Why couldn't the world wait. For one damn minute he grabbed a pillow. One that Sam had rested his head on. A nestled his face into it. The soft smell of masculinity assaulted him. .

From this day forward. Sam vouched that they should get their own rooms. That way he could lock his brother out of his personal space. Because this was ridiculous. It was eight in the morning. Sam. Had just finished his shower. Dean was in their now. Which gave the shaggy haired hunter. Time to think. He needed to figure out what was wrong with his brother. Before he tried to poke him again. With Sam. God help him. Didn't know what. Dean was mischievous. And all the actions. And seduction he placed on various women. Were being used on him. He was exhibiting signs of being an incubus. While on the other hand. He was exhibiting signs of being a possessive. Overbearing lover. Which scared Sam shitless by the way. All this. Was being directed to him. Dean. In the morning was controlling. But not In the first few hours of it. It always started after his shower. There must be something in the water. Thought Sam to himself. Realizing were his brother was right now. He thought about ducking out. Finding Ruby and grabbing some breakfast.

He stopped in mid step when he realized something. Dean had the keys. He kept them. In the side pocket. Of his jeans. Or his leather jacket. Time was a wast' in their was no time to go through everything. He checked his brother's jeans. Wasn't there. He checked his leather jacket. No luck. Crap. Thought Sam to himself. He didn't need the stupid keys. He could walk. He had Ruby's number memorized. And unless. Dean was thinking about giving him amnesia. He could never lose it. He jammed in the numbers. Holding the cell. With the side of his head. As he kept up the search.

Getting as far away from his brother. Seemed like a great idea. He needed time to think. This was all odd. And unfamiliar to him. Shutting down the computer. He heard the water shut off. Heard the soft melodic voice of his older brother. Who was singing Foreigner . Juke box hero. Off key. Sam grimaced. He didn't have much time. Before Dean would come out. And force Sam to get off the computer. And come with him to get breakfast. He scampered to his bed. Where he still felt Dean's warmth from the night before. He started stuffing his duffle bag. Jeans. Shirts. Boxers. Socks. Deodorant. Axe cologne he was reaching for a colt 45. When a chilled voice. Made his heart stop. Sam. What are you doing?. Dean asked looking past his brother to the half full duffle on the bed. Sam was caught red handed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to disappoint Dean either. But it looked like he would be doing it. He knew his brother wouldn't let him leave. "are you going to go see her. He said his voice sounding cold. It had a malicious bite to it. Sam was at a loss for words. His heart clenched. He could see the distaste and disapproval on his brother's face. Sam swallowed thickly before answering. Dean-

Stop- don't say it Sam. His shoulder were shaking. His eyes. Held that icy deathly look to him. One false move. And it would all be over.

Dean I- "Don't you fucking say it. Dean warned. Sam picked up the duffle and swung it over his shoulder. You can't stop me. Sam said. If I want to see her. Then I'll see her. He announced.

Is that a challenge I hear. Dean spoke venomously.

Take it as you want. Sam replied making an attempt to push past his brother. But Dean wouldn't budge. Instead he pushed Sam. The other way. Towards the bed. I let you out of my sight for one second. And your all gun-ho about leaving me. Sam. That will never happen. He said through clenched teeth. Sam let himself be pushed. Not wanting to hurt his brother. His brother wasn't as strong. At least not a strong as him. With Ruby he could set things right. With Ruby.-

Green eyes glaciered over. I'm talking to you. Do have anything you want to say. Or is that bitch from hell on your mind again. Dean Seethed.

Stop it Dean. I don't want to hurt you. That's a laugh Sam. You already have. I think you should make it up to me. What do you say little brother. Huh.

Dean. Come to your senses. That's what I say.

Come to my- Sam. Your hurt. It was a week ago that are faggot father's explosive secret blew up in our faces. He. Left me. With your sorry ass. The shifter's words. From years ago. Came back to haunt him.

Dean listen I-

But Dean wouldn't listen. Not now. Not when he thought his brother. Was throwing his life away. Not when some she whore. Had come in. and taken. What he worked so hard for. Make one move for that door. Dean warned his brother. And I'll shoot you. He said.

Sam gulped. Oh, okay. He said. Dean kept the bathroom door open. His eyes on his brother's reflection. If Sam made one false move for that door. Dean would know. "Sam. Why don't you check on a hunt. there is bound to be one. Somewhere. Dean was itching to move. Itching to keep going. Keep his brother with him. Sam looked at his baby. Before reverting his eyes back onto his brother. He seriously didn't want to tell him. That it was his brother who he was looking up. So he settled for humoring his brother. At least until he could get a hold of Ruby. That clever thing. She had switched numbers. Sam could feel her. Sam could feel the fear inside her.

And that pissed him off. He was only trying to help. Why couldn't Dean see that. But then again. A lot had changed. over the course of Dean's death.

Dean could here Sam's keyboard typing away. Could imagine the peeved look on his little brother's face. But was glad to see his brother sitting at the table laptop open. Research out. Glaring daggers. That was okay to him. Sam could glare all he wanted. Thanks to the ghouls. Sam was rendered weak. Which made Dean feel all that more powerful. He loved feeling Sam's weakness. It boosted his confidence. As well as the drive to be the awesome big bother he was known to be in the past.

Lets stay in. shall we. I'll make breakfast, eggs sound good to you. Sammy. Sam didn't speak. But Dean took it as a yes. He knew his brother well. Or at least he had. Wearing. Plain black T. and comfortable jeans. He eyed Sam. For a moment. Sam. Was dressed in a long sleeved shirt. To hide his scars. And a pair of comfortable jeans. That clung to his ass. And thighs. Like a second layer of skin. Dean's mouth watered. The blonde hunter turned back to the stove. Cracking some eggs he started breakfast. He was glad to find a humble motel room. Last Thursday. The clerk. And staff were concerned. More of Sam. Then him. Dean had feed him a phony story. Making sure. Sam. Kept concisions. Until he was out of the danger zone. We need to change you bandages. And I would like another look at your side. He said evenly. Sam's. heart jolted in his chest.

Dean handed his brother a plate. Sam set aside his work. "so did you find anything. No. Sam answered moodily.

Sam! Dean warned. In a voice that Sam only heard with his father.

Sorry Dean. He said.

Dean seemed to take the apology. I don't want to see you hurt. Dean tried to explain himself. Ill be careful. Sam Replied.

Ah- no. not good enough said Dean. Reaching over the table. Tilting his brother's head. So that he was staring into raging vibrant green eyes. That swam with concern for his younger brother. Sam felt himself cave. He hated that. He hated when Dean made him feel so guilty. Castiel is coming over. He'll know what to do. Said Dean in a confident tone.

Sam scuffed. Dean let it go. But it didn't go unheard.

After breakfast. Dean ushered Sam in. the protesting hunter complied. Take off your shirt. Hell no. said thought Sam. Looking up. Dean had a stern glare in his eyes. He had said it out loud. Sam. I'm going to count to three.

I'm not five Dean.

1.

Dean,

2. Come on.

3. Dean Sprang up. His hands immediately going to the him on Sam's shirt. He tugged on it. Sam fought him. Sam's shirt rode up. Revealing a soft peak. At his defined Pecs and washboard abs. Sam was a beautiful creature. Dean placed an icy hand to Sam's chest. He immediately jumped. Dean chuckled pulling Sam's shirt off his the rest of the way. Sam cringed. As the fabric came In contact with his tender wrists. Dean frowned. Sorry he said.

Sam didn't speak. In fact he did his best to ignore his brother. Next time. Sam thought he wouldn't hesitate. He would leave. With or without the Impala. Dean's cold hands felt good. An his burning wrists. It soothed the ache. And at the same time. Sam felt weak. He was supposed to be the strong one. It was his turn. This was so unfair. Dean kneeled down. And doctored his wrists. This wasn't like the usual morning. Ever since Dean found out about Ruby. He hated letting Sam out of his sight. Hated it. When Sam would use his powers. He was helping people for gods sake. Killing the Demon without killing its host. Dean saw their old methods as the better methods. And enforced his opinion on Sam. And Don't get him started when. He told Dean. About what he had done with Ruby. The look on his brother's face. The mixture. Of betrayal and disgust. The anger that churned in his stomach. As Dean couldn't see past the part of them having sex. Ungodly sex. It was mutual. Their was no love involved. No heart. Sam was hurting. Ruby had happened to save him. And Dean. All his brother seemed to dwell on. Was the fact. Sam was no longer the brother he had left behind. Sam didn't know what happened to that brother. He so badly wanted that brother back. So badly wanted all of this to end. He wanted Lilth to pay. She didn't have to die to make Sam happy. She be tortured. To be hurt in a way that is unforgivable. Though. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do it. Their was still some humanity left in him. Some inkling of his old self that regarded his brother's words.

There. All done. Said Dean. Wrapped tha gauze around. His wrist.

Thanks. Said Sam.

No problem. Dean Answered.

Sam. We need to talk. Sam rolled his eyes. That's all they had been doing.

About.

Ruby.

Dean. Sam warned. Trying to get his brother off the touchy subject. But Dean wouldn't be rectified. Or ridiculed. He wanted answers.

What your doing is wrong, Sam. I see it in your eyes. For a brief moment. I know I'm right. You know I'm right. She bad news.

But she could help us.

No Sam. She can't.

It was useless arguing both Sam and Dean had made up their minds. And neither would budge. Or give leave way to the other. Sam. Dean enforced. Clutching his brother's tender wrist Sam cringed. But didn't cry out.

You have to accept us. He said. This coming from a guy who doesn't believe in god. Sam shot back. A dull sting. Hit his cheek. Dean retracted his hand. He would have punched Sam. Any other time. But he figured Sam needed a break. He held Sam. By the scruff of his neck. When had Dean become so strong. When had Sam become so weak.

Dean was staring him down. Like some misbehaving little puppy. Dean stop. He finely murmured. Making a move to stand up. Dean pushed him back down. We wait until Castiel gets here. Dean wouldn't budge. And a twinge of fear. Made itself known. Dean reached out. Grasping a gun handle. He took it out. Aiming it at Sam's leg. I don't mind stitching you up Sam. You talk about dying. You talk about leaving me. I wont let you. Said Dean. Go to sleep Sam. I know. You didn't sleep well. Last night. Sam's heart clenched in his chest. Something was terribly wrong.

Preview of Chapter 2.

He had left his phone on the table. Dean was keeping watch. Waiting for sleep to claim his brother. Sam wasn't tired. Yes. He hurt. His wrist ached. His side burned. But he wasn't tired. He wanted to do research. But for his baby's sake. He wouldn't even mention it. Unless Dean mentioned it first. Sam closed his eyes. Surprised at how sleep came. Swift and fast. Dean's voice lulled him to sleep against his will.


	2. Oh angel how the have fallen

Supernatural.

Disclaimer. Don't own. Don't sue. Simple Yes.

Obsession.: Chapter 2. Oh angel of light. How ye. Have fallen. Head over heels for the devil's son.

He had left the phone on the table. Next to his laptop. Where his brother sat. Sam was restless. Watching the immobile object. Yearning to dial that familiar number. Not only was he weak from the blood loss. He craved. Ruby's blood. It called to him. "Damn the consequences. Thought Sam.

Trying to sit up. The sound of rattling startled him. His head snapped to the side. Where he could see Dean. His hand. Was around the handle of the gun. Tightly wound. His eyes were on the screen. Sam felt. His stomach drop to his knees. Dean wasn't looking at him.

But he was dead serious about shooting him.

The sandy haired hunter was busy looking up, what Sam had neglected to tell his brother. Sam. Had sat up. But a sharp pain shot straight through his side Sam gasped at the sensation.

Dean ignored him for the time being. His eyes. Darkening into a deep shade of green. At what he saw on screen. He expected to see nude pictures. Of pretty faces. With soft silken skin. Temptresses. Dressed in tight black dresses. With long black stockings and a whip. But then again. Those were his fantasies. Though recently. It had taken a disturbing leap. Toward his brother. Who was glaring mutiny. At him from where he sat.

Not this bull-crap. The site. Ranged from anywhere from incubus. To sex gods. To possession. Sam shot a forlorn look at the door. It wasn't to far from where he was now. Since the far side of the bed. Was unconvinced at the moment. Dean had settled for the one closer to the door.

So, this is what you've been up to while I was away. Dean spoke in a cold undertone. Sam's head was swimming. His face had turned ashen white. Dean had frowned.

"Sam. Why don't you lay back down. It will make you feel better.

No. it would make you feel better. Sam responded. Not wanting to heed. His brother's warning. Dean shot Sam a worried look.

Do as I say Sam. Its for the better.

No. it isn't. he replied. It makes you feel better because I'm weaker now. It boosts. That ego of yours admit it.

Dean gritted his teeth. This was no time be arguing. Sam. I'm warning you. Or what? Your going to kill me. I want to die. Dean remember.

Dean gripped his brother. The warm light in his eyes had evaporated leaving a stony hard look to him. A forceful one he intended to use on Sam.

Shocking heat. Jolted through his body. Sam cringed. As Dean applied pressure to the side. Let me look at it Sam.

No. Sam said stubbornly. Dean didn't listen instead. He moved swiftly. He was now hovering over his brother. With his arms crossed. Giving him. A don't toy with me look. Dean had tackled Sam. Pain ripped through his side. As he fought Sam. Who was pressing hard against Dean's firm. clothed Pecs. Sam could hear the steady heart beat through his hands. Dean grasped Sam's tender wrists holding them firmly in one hand. Sam gasped.

Things had changed. Dean was so forceful. As he got into Sam's face. Staring him directly in the eye. Growling. Roaring under his breath.

Sam feared for his life. What was going on with his brother. Fear shone through hazel eyes. Sweetly Dean caressed Sam's face. Around the corners of his eyes. He sat. straddled onto Sam's legs. Sam gasped. And struggled. Pushing Dean away again with his upper body. An icy finger moved. To the dented skin. Where the ghouls feasted on his blood. Sam gasped at the underhanded trick. As an icy finger probed him. Circling around.

"what the hell do you think you doing. Sam gasped in pain. Dean didn't say anything. Tell me Sam. Are you still thinking of her. He ran. A lazy, bloody cold hand. Across his cheek bones. Don't lie to me Sam. Sam stiffened. Dean whipped the blood on stark white sheets. Using his hips. He ground into his brother. Sam gasped. Quaking in fear. A hot wet tongue darted out. Playing with Sam's earlobe. Dean was stretched out on his brother. Roaming his cold hands over his brother's broad chest. Nipping at his neck. Lapping and breathing heavy.

Will Sam. Are you going to trust me or not. Let me look at it. Let me help. Said Dean. His eyes never leaving Sam's. the chestnut haired hunter's eyes were obscured with unshed tears. They shimmered with fear. A fear Dean felt was misplaced. Sam should be fearing Ruby. Not him. Dean was the one who braved hell. He couldn't see where Sam was coming from. Trusting a demon. Having sex with a demon. He could imagine. What she did. The venomous lies she whispered into his ear. To lull him into a secure sense of false security. Before taking him. Stripping him. Telling him. That she loved him. He wondered if Sam whispered back. His blood started to boil. She was using him. Sam couldn't see that. Only Dean could. He could feel. The sensual pleasure. That she might've been forced upon him. Not knowing. That it was he. Who had driven his brother away. With his death. He knew Sam would seek vengeance. It was the last thing he saw before he faded away. His soul. Ripped from his body. He saw the glistening tears in his brother's eyes. Felt his body shake. As Sam held him close. Felt the heart wrenching scream. That vibrated through the empty room.

He felt so guilty for leaving him. But there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless. He couldn't let his brother see that. Let him see the failure he had become. He couldn't it was out of the question. Sam moaned underneath him. Pain once again ripping through his body. Spreading. Dean gripped tightly to Sam's chin.

He demanded Sam to tell him. What hurt. Sam said nothing. Dean was the one causing more pain then necessary.

Dean rolled off to the side. Relief swept over the taller hunter's body. But he couldn't move. He could barely breathe. All he could do was watch as Dean did his best to fix the wound. He himself had inflicted. To prove a point.

Dean's hands felt good against his scorching skin. Sam finely sighed. Relaxing. A little. He was safe. He told himself. A deep voice in his head. Told him to stop being ridiculous. And figure away out of this. But Sam couldn't. not when his brother was so near. Sam knew Dean cared for him. It was in his touch. Whenever he got hurt. It was Dean who took care of him. They had their fights. But not like this. Dean always let Sam figure things out on his own.

Noon couldn't come any sooner. Castiel had appeared. At the front entrance. In his usual attire. Dean was sitting on the bed. Sam's head propped up on his chest. His voice. Lulled Sam. Into an uneasy slumber. Dean pressed his finger to his lips. Indicating he wanted quietness. The angel nodded pulling up a chair. Castiel had been doing research all day. Going from library to library searching. Bible to bible. Looking for answers. He had found a retrial that might help. But would render. The subject, weak. And dependable upon others.

Have you found anything?. Dean asked. Castiel was silent looking around. The smeared blood was evident. Castiel was quit shocked.

What happened.

He wanted to leave. Dean simply said. So I made it so. He couldn't. I see. The angel replied. Running a hand through Sam's chestnut hair. The warmth was invited. It replaced the coldness Dean offered. With gentleness. Softness. Sam tried to open his eyes. But he couldn't panic seeped in. causing stress to engulf his body. Dean pressed Sam closer to his body.

Dean why are you so cold. Sam moaned out. Sam gasped as sharp fingernails assaulted him. Who was here?. Who was Dean talking to.

I wont hurt you Sam. Said Castiel. Dean let him go. It is apparent your hurting him. Sam's head lulled to Dean's chest the soft murmur of Dean's voice was sending him. Deeper and deeper. Into unwanted slumber. Sam tried to claw his way out of bleak, black abyss that surrounded him. All he could hear was Dean soft gentle voice. With a harsh undertone. He was speaking to someone. Someone familiar. Castiel stood up. To his full height. Before he started to pace the floor. Ruby has located Lilth. Sam was breathing hard. But he could still here them.

God bless Ruby. Thought Sam. As his mind began to weigh. He fought against it. He wanted to hear more. He fought against the obscure darkness. Dean could feel Sam moan into his chest. The hot breath assaulting. His nipples hardened. A cold hand came up to caress Sam's head. Shh. Sam. Spoke Dean into his ear. Your safe. Your safe. He kept repeating.

No!. cried Sam. Through his mind. He needed to get out of here. He should have risked getting shot. At least he could say he tried. But now. That opportunity was gone. And he didn't know if he could get another one.

"go on. Said Dean. Castiel grimaced. Sam didn't look comfortable. And for some reason. He couldn't help but think this was wrong. Oh so wrong. Dean placed his lips above Sam's ears. And murmured into it. Castiel could see Sam's jerky movements. Another arm encircled his torso. Bringing his body to Dean's. Castiel spent the day there observing Dean's odd behavior. He would only leave Sam. When knew that his brother was safely asleep.

Dean spent the day. Searching for hunts. Jotting them down. Listening to Castiel' s words of wisdom. Castiel wasn't on bored with the whole manipulate your brother by any means. Scenario. That Dean was currently imploring.

When he was sure. He wouldn't be interrupted he confronted him.

Dean we need to talk. What your doing to Sam. Has go to stop. Father wouldn't approve of this. Dean was in the kitchen. Making coffee. Pouring himself. And the angel a cup of steaming black caffeinated liquid.

It works. Cas, and the way he feels in my arms. He was made for me. Castiel blanched. I don't see it. He said.

Dean scuffed. You wouldn't. he murmured into his coffee. I picked up. What Sam was trying to hide the night Adam attacked. The look in his dazed eyes. Was the look Sammy got. When he was hurt, frightened. And hiding something. I made a promise. And I'm not to keen on keeping it. If I have to I'll drain him. Bit by painful bit. And if that day comes. When he doesn't awake. I'll hang myself. Then what will the world think. If their martyr and of the boy king, dies.

In the same bed one holding the other in his icy iron lock grasp. Castiel found that their would be no reasoning with Dean tonight. The Angels secretly wanted the apocalypse. Wanted to create an Eden on earth.

Using the Winchester brothers to pave their way. Castiel was only made aware of this information. By the Link Anna had. He had joined her. In her quest to save humanity.

How did you. Convince your brother to stay? The angel inquired.

I used an old method. Dean replied. One that works very well. Under any circumstances.

Can I ask what that is?. Inquired the angel.

Dean gave him a pointed look. Before taking another sip of his coffee. His eyes darted back and forth inside his head. Before he slammed it down on the table. Next to the computer the hot coffee spluttered out. But it didn't hit Sam's computer. It spilled out. Dabbing the table with scorching kisses.

I guess that's a no. said Castiel looking saddened.

Dean went to the fridge. Grabbing a frozen pizza. I'll save a few slices for Sam. He thought. Smirking inwardly. Sam's wrists were tender it hurt to eat. Dean thought about giving Sam a bottle of milk. It would be so mean. but the ludicrous look. His brother was sure to give him. Would be worth it. He had to feed Sam usually Mac and cheese., with hot dogs. Tempted was he to blow on it for him. Sam hated it. Dean loved it. The older Winchester loved to be in control.

I can't here him. Said Castiel. Usually. He could hear the younger man's thoughts. He probably learned some mumbo jumbo. And now can block you. Said Dean. Castiel' s eyes widened. He wasn't aware he had spoken it out loud.

He's been drinking blood, from her. I can smell it on his breath. But, he hasn't seen her. Since the Adam incident. And I'm going to keep it that way. Anna wants to see you again. Said Castiel as a steaming plate of pizza was placed, in front of him.

Dean remembered Anna. Anna. The angel who had fallen from grace. Anna. The angel with the hot lips. And a devilish tongue. Anna. And her creamy thighs. Anna. With that temptress's body. He shuddered with pleasure. Cas. Smirked. You know. Anna, was once, mine. He spoke in a soft hushed voice so not to disturb the slumbering hunter.

Oh. I guess she preferred. The broken and the tortured. Castiel gave a remorseful look. Before nibbling at his Pizza.

Dean's eyes never left Sam. His food was left to cool on his plate. Castiel eyed him suspicious, aren't you going to eat?. He asked.

We can't lose you. When Sam becomes an inconvice. We were ordered to take him out. Castiel didn't know why he was telling Dean this. It would be stupid on his part to do so. But he found that he couldn't help himself. Sam needed away to escape. But he could see both sides ,clearly. It disturbed him. Dean could see it on his face. If your disgusted with my ways. Then you may leave. Castiel. Dean voice clipped. Giving an icy edge to it.

I want to know more. Cas. And I am ready to kill. Even an angel can die. Given the right tools. And methods. Dean warned.

Castiel felt the ice. In his statement. The harsh undertone. Castiel didn't know what to say. Or how he could help. If he told Dean what he knew. No doubt the hunter would use It on his brother the first chance he got.

But he felt something stir within dean. Two dual personalities. Both wanting the same thing. Both with different methods. That obviously worked.

I think you overstayed your welcome, Castiel. Dean Said. Eyeing the angel.

I believe so. He replied. Getting up. Remorse swept through him. When his gaze settled on Sam. He will be fine. Said Dean also standing. His chair pulled out. I was about ready. To make him something for dinner. I don't think he can eat pizza. He threw the extra slices away. The pieces feel hazardless into the open trash can.

Are you going to-

Dean quirked an eyebrow. I'll eat with Sam. Dean said in a reassuring tone. Castiel eyed Dean. What he said. About murdering his brother. Slowly. With pain. Then committing suicide. Ending humanities chances at survival. They were both needed. Both wanted. On opposites side. The dark haired angel. Made his way over to Sam. Running his fingers through Sam's thick mahogany hair. He loved the way it felt. Sam looked so sweet. Dried tears crested his eyelids. Cas frowned. But didn't look Dean's way. He was dallying. Wanting to stay a little longer. He wanted to save both brothers. But Sam was right something was wrong with Dean Winchester.

Chapter three preview.

It was nightfall. The angel had just left. Dean had stood in the kitchen observing the angel and his brother twisting an old warn rag around and around. His teeth clenched in jealously. Anna was a thing of the past. Something he regretted. It felt wrong to him. Then why oh why did Sam feel so right. Why did he get tense whenever someone held Sam's attention. Their was more. Then suspecting Adam was a shifter. He suspected he saw the faded light in Sam's eyes. That were solely for Dean. God he wanted to do more to that monster then to bash his head in. he wanted to carve out his eyes. Cut out his tongue. Rip, limb to painful limb off of the ghoul. He wanted blood. He wanted death. And now he was suffering from anxiety. He had been away from Sam for to long. And now another has Sam's attention. It seemed pointless. Someone was always attached to Sam. He was even envious of mother nature. Bambi and those Damn butterflies.

He watched. As Castiel leaned in. he couldn't hear what he was saying to his brother. But he didn't like it. A low growl. Rumbled deep within his throat. His eyes snapped green fire. As he ripped the rag in two. He quickly turned.

Ashamed. Seething. His tawny tan hand. Gripped the cool marble. A piece of it broke and crumbled in his hand. He was stooped over the sink. His hand fell to his side. The flakes and debris falling to the side. He fisted the other. Sharp nails dug into tender skin. Anger raged. Boiled. Sizzling through his cool as ice skin. He shut his eyes. Biting back a scream. A butcher knife was in reached. He pushed himself away. Castiel looked up. Fear. Was that fear in the angel's eyes.

I'll be back. Castiel murmured. To the slumber figure. Hold on. He placed a warm comforting hand. On Sam's chilled ones. And like that. The angel was gone. Dean threw the knife. Against the wooden door. Before crumbling to the floor. His body shook. A scream of agony ripped through his throat. It filled the room with tremendous force. With his body shaking. He moved towards Sam. And caressed his cooling skin. Bending down. Next to his ear. His brother whispered. Sammy. It time to wake up. I have dinner ready.

Sam's eyes popped open.


	3. Obession the tregedy that is love

Supernatural

A/N. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, i had a blast writing it. i hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 3.

Nightfall descended upon, a small town, in Illinois. Like a hoard of bloodthirsty Demons, with a vendetta. for three hours straight Dean had driven, nonstop to reach their destination, they were located in. The Angel, seemed to be dragging his visitation out. It was like he wanted to stay. But he couldn't, Dean wouldn't let him. It was to tense now. The older Winchester brother didn't need the extra baggage weighing him down. It was nightfall, before the angel took his leave.

(Flashback)- Dean had stood in the kitchen watching, listening and observing the dark haired angel with the celestial blue eyes. And his brother, who seemed a little, too lax in bed.

Dean began twisting an old warn rag, around and around. His teeth gnashed together in a jealous rage, Anna, was a mistake. He used her body. To hide from himself. For one night of pleasure. One night of release. The musk of sex , coated the car as she slowly mounted him. The warmth of her skin as she held him. Rode him, the sensual movements the coursed heat waves, f pure bliss. The scorching heat that spread through his body, tingled his skin, as lust and need infiltrated his senses obscuring what was right, and what was wrong. Driving away any thoughts of Sam. The sensual moans she gave. As she slid back in, kissing his scared shoulder blade. The jolts he got when she roamed his chest. Intoxicating. At the time it felt so right. Having a woman. Being inside a woman's body,

Causing pleasure rather then taking pain. It was a sin he took great pleasure in,. But Sam was his life. Sam had his heart. Sam was the one he sold his soul for in the first place. It was a mistake in the end. Deluding himself with thoughts of Anna. When she left. He felt dirty. Disgusted with himself he buried his face into his hands and roared. The pain of betrayal. Even if Sam had Ruby. Dean could never have Anna. His heart didn't want her. It wanted Sam. The compulsive need for his brother frightened him. Wronged him, oh why oh why did he need Sam like this it wasn't right. Yet, his sense of right and wrong. Had been obscured. Far worse then Sam's had been. He was blinded of what he had done. The fear that had ruined his life. Lay dormant inside of him. The tense urge, he got To grab Sam and run whenever Sam got to close to someone.

In the past, he made a pest out of himself, always popping up at the most unconvient time for Sam, sabotaging Sam's dates, when it seemed, that was all his brother was doing. He would make up some excuse about his father.

That was how Dean got Sam away from Jess. He could've searched for their father on his own. But the truth was Dean couldn't bare to see Sam happy without him, Call him selfish, call him what you will. But that was the way he felt. He never expected old yellow eyes, to pay Sam a visit. Thankfully he had his brother with him. But let him go, he couldn't deny Sam the life he wanted. He never could. Dean was having flashbacks of a time, he would kill to get back. It seemed so simple back then. He remembered the smoke, the heat as he climbed the dorm stairs, calling out to his brother, as the fire, with Origins unknown consumed.

Jess didn't make it, pinned to the ceiling abdomen slit she hovered over Sam, the hunter in bed stared up with a horrified expression. Jess was the love of his life, now she was dead. And Sam was in grief. Those long days, turned into extricating weeks. Weeks consumed into months. Dean did everything, concerned for his brother's welfare it all seemed to be from another lifetime.

Then their was that suspicion, Adam was a shape-shifter, Dean was dead set on proving his point. He even brought extra ammo. He wasn't taking any chances. Not when he had something to prove. He had get back into the game. He had to find some natural ground where they could stand on. He should have shot that punk ass, popped a cap in his knee or something. Anything to make him feel better. Anything to get Sam to smile the way he used to, where his eyes lit up and his lips would stretch revealing a dazzling set of perfect teeth. God he wanted to do more, to that monster then to bash his head in. He wanted to carve out his eyes, with a silver spoon. Tear out his tongue with his teeth, and spit the blood back into his face, He wanted to rip limb from painful limb off the ghoul. He wanted to hear Adam beg for his pathetic life. He wanted death as much as he craved deliverance. And now he was suffering from anxiety he had been away from Sam for to long. And now it seems another has Sam's attention. It seemed pointless, someone was always attached to Sam. He was even beginning to get envious of mother nature. Damn Bambi and the stupid butterflies. Dean watched as Castiel leaned in, he couldn't hear what was being said, but he didn't like it. A low growl rumbled, deep within his chest, gnarled in the back of his throat.. His eyes snapped green fire as ripped, shredding the rag in two. He quickly turned, dropping the rag, ashamed, seething his tawny tan hand gripped the cool marble. As he fought, to grasp reality. A piece of it broke off and crumbled in his hand. Dean was stooped over the sink, his hand fell to his side, the flakes and debris falling to the side He fisted the other, sharp nails dug into tender skin, anger raged, boiled and sizzled beneath icy skin. He shut his eyes biting back a scream, a butcher's knife was in reach, he pushed himself away. With a heavy heave of his chest. His back was facing Castiel. The angel looked up in fear. Was Dean seeing right or was that fear in the stoic angel's eyes.

Cas, stood watching Dean, sympathy shone deep in his eyes. Dean hated it, it was misplaced. The ritual is something, I don't suggest doing. The angel warned.

I'll do my best, to see what I can muster up. I'll talk to my superiors. maybe they can help. The angel thought out loud. Castiel was trying to be as helpful as he could without overstepping his boundaries

Dean was silent. Scarily calm. For a man, who had been told to wait while his brother faded from existence. Cas, looked uneasy. For some reason he sensed terrible danger, and he couldn't decipher where it was coming from.

Castiel had always been there for Dean. It was hard to turn away. Especially when Dean was acting like this. His face remained expressionless. As he e accepted, this was how it was going to be. He couldn't get through to him. And he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that consumed him. He hated leaving Sam here, not knowing what to do, or what to say. His spoke in monotone.

"I will inform you if I find anything". Cas said. Before returning his attention to Sam, running his warm hand against Sam's blistering cold ones. He gave Dean. a strange look ,As if noticing something wrong for the first time. Hold on for me, Sam. He said. And like that ,the angel was gone. In his usual fashion. Why use the front door, when you can simply say beam me up Scotty (End of Flashback) . Dean threw the knife, it flew across the room and embedded itself in the wooden door. Before crumbling to the floor, his body shook as a scream of agony ripped through his throat. It filled the room with tremendous force, with his body still shaking, he moved towards Sam. Bending down, next to his ear, the older man whispered. "Sammy, its time to wake up, I have dinner ready.

Sam's eyes snapped open. crisp hazel green eyes were frantic, as his mind raced. Sam wondered what he was doing asleep. What time was it? And where the hell he was . But all to soon it came rushing back. Dean in his bed, shirtless, snuggled up to Sam.. The confusion that came afterwards. His eyes darted back and forth eyeing the nearest route out of here. Dean was to close, to make any brash movements.

'where's Castiel?. Sam asked. Remembering clips of the conversation.

He's gone. Dean replied, smiling down at him. (as if telling a five year old, it was just a bad dream)

Oh. Sam Said. "Damnit, he thought. There went my chances at figuring, what the hell, is going on with Dean. Sam mentally groaned.

"are you hungry, Sam. Dean asked. Looking hopeful, his green eyes shinning with love. While running a hand through Sam's chocolate brown locks.

"yeah, I am. Sam replied, with a guilty expression. Ignoring the creepy feeling he just got. "

Just give me a few minutes, to get mobile Sam Said.. His eyes were shiny with sleep, as he yawned to emphasize his point. Dean, laughed mirthfully. Patting Sam's upper leg affectionately. Before getting up, and going into the kitchen. He disappeared behind a half paneled wall.

The yawn, was contagious. Yawning twice, smacking his lips. And allowing his mind to catch up, his tired eyes, fell upon the splintered door.

Sam turned his head back to the kitchen, making sure Dean wasn't in view." Now's my chance" Sam thought. Sitting up, being mindful of his injuries. he groaned as he stretched, the stitches bristled, in protest, shooting razor sharp pains up and down his side.

He grimaced. Hissing in pain.

Sam eyed his phone, sitting innocently on the table, picking it up, he pocketed it. Later he would make sure it wasn't tampered with. Making his way over to the door, he eyed the knife, It was embedded in deep," now would be the perfect time to run, But Dean's cold warning came back to haunt him. Besides, his energy was spent. Sam wondered how, he slept like a log. It didn't seem feasible to the young hunter. "another thing, I can add, to my mental diagnosis" Sam added to his mental thought

In the other room, Dean was setting the table, getting ready for Sam's meal. his heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Sam. From out the corner of his eye, he eyed Sam, eyeing the door. Dean stilled seeing what Sam would do. This was something to be concerned about. He doubted that Castiel was the one who threw the knife, unless the angel was in dire need of therapy. But with all things considering, the young chestnut haired hunter would be rendered speechless if that was the outcome. Sam wanted to scream. he had more pressing issues, then dealing with his delusional brother. Lilith was still out there, and still a major threat. He needed to put her out of commission, as soon as possible. Besides, It was her fault that Dean was like this. Acting like this.

Gripping the phone in his pocket. He vowed to give Bobby a cal tonight, one way or another he was making contact with the outside world. Being shot in the leg was a chance he'd be willing to take.

Sam! His brother called out to him. setting the small round cedar table, with plates and eating utensils. Sam spun around, startled at the sharp, serrated sound of his brother's voice.

Dean feared his brother wouldn't listen to him, and would soon, take off. His arm, acting on its own, reached for the holstered gun, that sat snug in the loop of his pants. Sam. He warned again.. Its late, nothing open. Says Dean, as if his brother was going out for a simple beer run. Sam shot his brother a scathing look.

He hated this, being watched 24/7 surveillance, Dean didn't even flinch or make a snappish come back, he. Just waited for Sam to make a decision.

Reluctantly Sam stepped away from the door. "goodbye Freedom., hello warden. He thought sorely." Not really up to getting shot today. He saw the look in his brother's eyes, a look of relief and gratitude.

sitting down. He noticed two setting. One was missing a knife.

"Dude. I think you overreacting. Sam stated. Trying to be casual.

Dean smiled, but said nothing. He watched as Sam ate. The other plate was empty.

Sam was concerned.

"I thought you were going to eat with me. Sam said

I am. Dean answered. Just staring at his brother. As he picked up a fork, and ate a small portion of his baked potato.

Later that night, Sam had offered to do the dishes, he wouldn't take no for an answer, before Dean had time to open his mouth to protest. Sam was already up, and prepping the dishes for wash. Sam felt strong arm, ensnare him by the waist line, holding him tight as a whiskered face, nuzzled into he neck. Sam froze, Heart pounding. As he fought of the urge to giggle. This was what he was trying to avoid.

The water hurt, it stung, with jarring pain, it felt like pins and needles. God was it awful, Sam hissed and dropped the washcloth

Dean's entire body pressed into Sam's backside, his arm's coming out, from behind Sam. Helping him, Sam was stunned. To stunned to care, just how close Dean made them. He let his brother help him, the first time since Dean came back.

Dean worked in silence, taking in the moment. Pressing in deeper, as he grasped Sam's hand bringing the washcloth to it. He manipulated the hand into helping. Sam was speechless, shouldn't Dean be yelling at him.

Sam was the one who was being horrible, keeping secrets, sneaking out a night, living a double life. But he believed he was doing the right thing. Lilth needed to be stopped, Ruby was helping. The moment, Sam felt himself drop the clean plate into the dish wrack, he felt Dean's arm return, wrapping around his waist.

Sam loved his brother. He would die for him, given the chances, but this felt odd, not entirely wrong. But odd. He was so shocked by his brother's brash action. He couldn't think for a moment. "I guess this is better then him yelling at me. And calling me things, thought Sam. But the puppy eyed Winchester, preferred the yelling. At least he could guard himself. With Dean acting, the way he was. Set him, off helter skelter.

Sam, watched as Dean brought his lacerated wrist up to his mouth, and to his lips, his kissed each stitch tenderly

Sam shuddered. As Dean watched, with a devilish smirk, through half lidded eyes, smiling coyly at his brother's reaction Before entwining his fingers in Sam's.

Sam blinked. This wasn't happening. He thought. Must be a hallucination. Yeah that's right. He told himself.

His heart was out of control. Beating rapidly, Sam wished his stupid heart, would quit it. Though his heart, was saying nah, nah, nah. To him. Denying him the embarrassment of the fact he was actually enjoying himself.

"Dude, your scaring me'. said Sam. Shouldn't we be on the road, looking for a hunt or something. "anything but this. Was the afterthought. Dean looked sorrowful, before releasing his brother's hand. He reached again intertwining their fingers together and leading him to the bathroom.

Sam Didi't know what to say, he followed Dean reluctantly. Like he had a choice, into the bathroom. Dean sat Sam, on the toilet, with the lid down. He set to work gathering items that he needed to doctor his brother.

Sam felt guilty. He shouldn't have said that.

Dean crouched down, opting to sitting on the floor. Sam extended his wrist. Knowing Dean would break it, if Sam denied help.

Dean pealed back the dirty, blood stained rags his brother called bandages. Exposing Sam's scared flesh. Dean took, a small towel and put pressure on Sam's wrist. Blood soaked the towel in a matter of seconds. Next, Dean took out a spool of thread and a needle. He set to work ,working diligently on Sam. All this without a single word.

Sam was hurt, cringing at the silence.

"oh, Sorry Sam. Dean apologized. Thinking he unintionally hurt him. When Dean was through, he allowed Sam up, to wash his hands. Leaning against the door, blocking Sam's exit. His eyes were shut. As if he was considering something.

Dean? Sam asked. Concern marring his face. This was the first time, he tried to reconnect with his brother. All those failed attempts, in the past few months ran through his head.

"Sam. Dean mimicked. Mockingly. Sam's defense automatically went up. Dean hadn't moved. His eyes glittered darkly.

He moved. Sam didn't see him until it was to late, Dean looked pissed, What do I have to do to get you to stay" he asked. As Sam stumbled on back. Dean inched closer, eyes shinning darkly, possessively. Until he had Sam pressed against one of the plastic sliding shower doors. Sam eeped. Dean was looming Sam felt his knees give way, he slid onto the floor. Shaking violently.

"where is it Sam, your phone. Dean said, aggravation laced through his voice.

Sam's throat clammed up. As he tried to scoot along the floor, trying to get away from his brother. An arm Shot out, pinning Sam down. Dean's eyes flashed. "I'm not in the mood for your games. I need to get you safe.

I can look after myself. Sam shot back. Though, when he rethought it, he shouldn't have done that. Dean looked livid and Sam didn't know, what Dean was capable of.

"Dean, its my phone. Sam tried to reason. Trying to make amends. Dean stepped forward, and onto Sam's hand. "the only numbers that should be on that thing, are mine and dad's. let me have it, Sam. Dean said. Oh boy how Sam would love to have, Dean have it. Jolting pain shot up his arm. When he failed to answer.

I'm not giving up, on life.

"ha, that's not what you said before, your suicidal Sammy, and friends, are a no, no. sneered Dean, wagging his finger in Sam's face. "Now, Dean started as Sam bit back a grimace as his brother stomped down on his other hand. He kept Sam there. Bellow him. "hand me that phone.

"Can't, aren't able to. Sam smirked.

Dean smirked back. Sam frowned.

Stepping off his brother's broken hands before Sam had time to move them, Dean kneeled down on them, using all his weight to immobilize his brother. Sam was trapped beneath Dean's weight. Beneath, Dean's thighs as the older Winchester brother straddled him. His body was pressed against Sam's. as he searched his brother's jean pockets.

Sam cursed inwardly. As fear gripped him. As Dean stole his phone. Sam watched as his brother deleted his past from existence. One by one, his contacts disappeared. Dean took immense pleasure in destroying his brother's social life. Until there were three contacts left. John, Dean, and Bobby. Sarah, Baca, Lori Sorensen, Madison and Jess. All disappeared that night. Sam fought, his brother, struggling, his muscles pulled, bucking, he tried to get Dean off of him. Sam howled. Tears streaming down his face. Each delete felt like a stab. Sam was flailing wildly. Dean clutched the phone tightly. Before returning it to Sam. Who shuddered at how cold Dean's touch was. Dean got off, leaving Sam, gasping for breath. Relief swamped him. Pain assaulted him.

Dean, Don't leave me. Sam whimpered out, his hands throbbed and numbed. "I'm not going far" Dean reassured. I'm just going to check your email, Sammy. He said leaving the bathroom door open, and plopping himself into the chair. He booted up the computer.

Sam huffed out, trying to calm himself, he needed to think rationally. But nothing was coming to mind. Causing him to panic. He tried to flex his hands. They hurt like a bitch. Dean had done a good job, at rendering him a cripple. Biting his lip, with set determination, he began, with a subdued whimper, he tried to stand. Grasping the sliding door. Curling his fingers onto the handle. He cursed, and groaned, as he struggled to stand.

He needed to get to Dean before he tampered with his baby, if Dean couldn't log on, he'd find other means of ripping apart his brother's life.

Sam felt like crying, but he couldn't very well smack himself into rationality, with two broken hands. Stumbling forward, he made his way out the door. A stern look on his face. Willing his powers away, he wanted to get through to Dean, not kill him. He made his stand. Sam came upon his brother, who was wearing a frustrated look. The computer wanted a password. When had Sam done this, he thought with mild irritation.

Dean ripped the cord from the outlet. He wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't throw Sam's baby away just yet. At least not in front of him. Dean turned to face Sam. Who cringed painfully, Dean gave him a playful expression.

Its late Sam. Why don't you crawl into bed. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"This stops now, Dean. I'm sick of the way your treating me.

The way I'm treating you- Dean said smoothly. And how is that?' he asked his little brother. What bothers you Sam.

That, I'm still stronger. That your weaker. Have you ever thought that hey, god might want it this way.

"God has nothing to do with it. Sam shot back.

"precisely. I'm just looking out for you College boy.

"well if this is your idea of protection, then I hate, to find out your ideal torture method is.

"if you don't go to bed, Sam. You might find out. Dean warned.

"I need to call Bobby.

"oh, I'm not stopping you. Don't worry. Make your one phone call. Dean said. Crossing his arms over his chest waiting for his brother to dial Bobby's number.

Sam growled. "I can't. he hissed.

"well then. Go to bed. Dean yawned. I'm tired. Not to mention. I'm starving. I'll grab something before I hit the hay.

Night Samantha.

Sam gasped. Dean had blown him off.

Sometime during the long extended night , Sam woke up with a start, an icy cold hand was in his shirt, roaming the plains of his chest. The icy touch sent splinters through his chest. Sam gasped, nipples hardening.

Sam withered.

What was Dean doing him?.

"I thought you were hungry?. Sam moaned. His voice thick, groggy with sleep.

I am. Dean replied. While hushing him,

Dean toyed with Sam's crushed hand, before taking in Sam's finger and placing it into his mouth, once again, Dean's eyes lit up with joy. Letting ecstasy overtake him, sending him to the edge.. He swirled his tongue around Sam's index finger.

His brother was rendered dumfounded.

He moaned sending vibrations though, Sam's hands. Sam let out a shocked gasp. Trying to retract his ransomed hand. His eyes glowing an eerie green color Dean attacked his brother, delivering heated kisses up a toned arm.

Sam fought to get away but it was no use, the more he struggled the less he won. his mind Echoing for sleep.

"Go to sleep Sam, and in the morning I promise you, well move on, maybe even to another hunt. Dean murmured in-between kisses.

Dean went for a more appetizing area. Sam gasped. As Dean's lips pressed hard and hotly against his chest, the frigid touches left Sam craving more. His stomach knotted with fear. As he fought of anticipation.

"let it happen Sam. Dean encouraged. Making Sam writhe underneath, grasping tightly to the cotton sheets. Sam grunted as Dean sucked leisurely, executing a perfect, torturous scene. Taking all that was his brother's lean ripped abdomen.

He let his lips linger, a little longer before moving upwards, inclining Sam's body, stroking his cheekbone, tickling his skin with feather light traces and laughing mirthfully.

Sam quivered underneath him, as he struggled to shift his brother's weight, his legs were rendered useless trapped underneath Dean's thighs. Glowing as Dean feed from him. Lapping his tongue, sucking the warmth from his brother's body. Moving his knee up Sam's thigh, trapping the younger underneath him, Sam curled, as the knot in his stomach grew. He moaned when Dean moved positions. Ensnaring his brother into his arms, Sam felt so weak, this wasn't fair. Sam rested his head, against Dean's barren chest. Defeat weighed on his mind.

But he would never give in, he had to much at stake, to let his brother,, dictate his life. Heat twisted itself, knotting in his stomach, Dean groaned moaning, writhing, it was driving him wild It ripped through him like a tidal wave. He wanted Sam, but why did Sam have to be so stubborn and pigheaded. Dean preoccupied himself, with running his fingers through Sam's hair. He loved it when his brother listened to him.

"you should listen to me more often. Their would be a lot less pain in your life, if you did. Dean told Sam. Who nestled. Seeking to reclaim the warmth Dean had stolen. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "I love you Sam. Dean murmured, with a tired yawn. Twisting his brother's leg, so it was under his. Pleasant dreams, little brother. Dean fell asleep, his chin, resting on Sam's head..

________________

Preview for chapter 4.

Morning came with a vegence. shimmering its golden light through the window it dazzled and danced against the hard wood floor making its way to two figures who lay snuggled close on the bed. one content. the other crampt. Sam could feel the rise and fall of Dean's chest as he breathed. i felt so surreal. Sam had to think of a way to out of this to save both himself and his brother. but only if Dean would let him. he feared what his brother had instore more him. he knew Dean could be stuborn. it was a Winchester trait after all. and the power that his brother held over him was exerciating realastic. he needed to escape. he needed to find Ruby he wondered if she gave up on him. that thought hurt. he had no one to turn to. no one who could understand. even though Dean had went to hell it wasn't the same. Sam's cell phone buzzed vibrating through his pajama bottoms. Sam preyed that Dean didn't notice. it could be Ruby or Bobby. god what wouldn't give to see either of them. this wasn't like Dean. or maybe it was. Hell had changed his brother. he could not erase Dean's memories of the time he spent in the pit. tortured. with only one sylabol on his lips, one name scratching at the back of his throat. Sam closed his eyes watching as the light danced across the curtains making its way over toward them. Dean had a firm grip on him, his arm was laced around Sam's waist while the other rested under his shirt against his heart. Dean's leg had trapped Sam's. making Sam uncomfortable.

Dean lay unresponsive. letting Sam drowned in his thoughts. only for a time being. as the Sunshine warmed over them. Dean's hand that rested just above Sam's abdomen traveled up his stomach away from the trecherous light. Sam found it strange and oddly intrestting another thing he could add to the growing list of. What the hell could Dean be. Sam moaned as Dean shifted. the lucid light refused to be ignored by the slumbering hunter it danced across Sam. tickling his skin, warming him. Sam let out a soft chuckle. as he listened to the birds sing loudly. trying to lure the tall hunter out from hiding. God Sam wanted to leave. he spent to long in bed. and didn't Dean agree to go hunting. right now Sam wanted to hunt down food. their was a sald in the fridge calling his name. his stomach rumbled. he turned his head. the only way he was getting out of Dean's clutches was to surender, he wasn't about to let that happen.

Dean. Sam called. the sandy haired Winchester nuzzled Sam's neck. "Shh. Sammy five more minuates. "no! Dean. Sam said. i want breakfeast. Sam complained. "breakfeast. Dean grumbled. pressing his lips to Sam's neck. Sounds good to me he purred in Sam's ear.

"Dude don't do that, you'll sleep on the floor if you do that again Sam warned.

No i wont. Dean replied with a mirthful gleam in his eye.

Fine then, i will. Sam said stubbornly.

your lacarations haven't healed. Dean said.

I wonder who fault that is. grumbled Sam under his breath.

"what was that Sammy! said Dean letting Sam slip away, he watched as Sam ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean watched the door for a moment just staring at it, like it held all the answers in the world. Dean slowly got up and went into the kitchen. sam was being difficult but he didn't expect anything less from the younger male. he dealt with sam in his rebillious teenage years he could deal with him now. Dean had conviced himself that sam was a clueless confused soul. he knew Sam wanted his salad. but that wouldn't nurish his body. it wasn't what Dean wanted him to eat. he wanted Sam to eat real food not rabbit food. so he prepared a meal once again setting the table for two. he made a big pile of chacolate chip pancakes for Sam and himself and he was detirmened. that Sam would eat every last pancake that Dean set on his plate.


	4. Obession

**Supernatural **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Supernatural. **

**A/N : I know its been awhile just so you know I'm planning on this(Obsession, thou art with thymine's own brother to be ten chapter long. Expect a steady increase in chapter lengths. And thank you all. For reading and reviewing. What you have to say counts. I take it into careful consideration and apply it to the next Fic. . **

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter shall run, thou can hide but thy shall never escape me.**

Morning came with a vengeance shimmering its golden light through the dusty windows, it dazzled and danced against the hard wood floor, making it way towards two sleeping figures, who lay snuggled close together on one single king sized bed. One content and the other cramped. Sam could feel the rise and fall of his brother's chest as he breathed. It felt so surreal. Sam had to think of a way to get out of this, to save both himself and his brother but only if Dean would let him.

Sam feared what Dean had en store for him He knew Dean could be so stubborn at times it was nearly to hard to handle. it was a Winchester trait after all, and all the power his brother held over him was excruciating realistic . He needed to escape, he needed to find Ruby he wondered if she gave up on him, that thought alone hurt, he had no one to turn to, no one who could understand even though Dean had went to hell, it wasn't the same.

Sam's cell phone buzzed vibrating through the pocket of his pajama bottoms, Sam preyed that Dean didn't notice. It could be Ruby or Bobby, god what wouldn't he give to see either of them This wasn't like Dean, or maybe it was.

Hell had changed his brother, he could not erase Dean's memories of his time spent in the pit, tortured with only one syllable on his lips one name scratching at the back of his throat Sam closed his eyes, He couldn't imagine what his brother had gone through. What he was going through now, with the angels. He opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep watching as the light dancing across the curtains making its way toward them.

He couldn't help but think, that this was what his life would be like, if he didn't gain back his strength and to do so. He needed Ruby's blood.

Sam winced at the pressure Dean was applying to his healing side. Was it healing. Sam didn't know, didn't feel like it.

If anything it felt worse then it had been before.

Sam should have hidden it better.

But then again he was strapped to the table, helpless to stop Dean's examination.

The big brother had a firm grip on his younger his arm was curled around Sam's waist, while the other rested under his shirt against his beating heart.

Sam squirmed. Feeling uncomfortable, Sam tried to pry his brother hand off him, this was beginning to be a little to much for the chocolate brown haired hunter to handle. Sam had tugged at each finger, pouting as he did so, just as he lifted Dean's pinky. He felt three fingers sprawl out of his chest, felt Dean as he tried to pull Sam into him.

Snuggling against him. Sam rolled his eyes.

Accidentally nuzzling Dean's chest, a wisp of a moan escaped Dean's lips.

Dean was dead asleep, unresponsive to the world, but he could still feel Sam's movements. He shuddered with Desire pulling Sam flush with embarrassment, against him.

This was his brother for crying out loud!.

As the sunshine warmed over them , Dean's hand that rested just above Sam's navel, traveled up his brother's stomach, away from the treacherous light.

Dean soft touch and calloused hands tickled Sam's partially exposed tummy, Sam gasped at their interaction

This was so wrong. Willing those thoughts away, Sam sluggishly watched with mild fascination it was another odd quirk he found in his brother. And another attribute he could add to the compiled list of data he found. He needed to know what his brother was. It was crucial he found out, he wanted to get out alive after all. If possible. but he didn't think his brother would outright tell him to his face. A jolt of pain ripped up his leg, as Dean shifted trying to get away from the lucid light. But the lucid light refused to be ignored by the slumbering hunter. Dean was becoming paranoid.

Sam could feel.

Dean thought all light revolved around angels. He had his suspicions like Castiel wasn't telling him the full story.

Which pissed him off.

Sam couldn't afford bad influences. But they seemed to be all around. No matter how hard he tried, or where he turned. A bad influence seemed to greet them at the door sunlight danced across Sam's, tickling his skin, warming him. Lighthearted laughter rumbled through his chest. It was music to Dean's ears. Sam listened to the birds chirping loudly trying to lure the tall hunter out from hiding. God, Sam wanted to leave he spent to long in bed.

Dean's orders. Besides didn't Dean agree to go hunting, or was it Sam's imagination. .

Last night played in his mind as vague images dimmed in shallow light, cold caresses shimmered across his body. Fear entangled amongst the heat of the moment. Sam could remember the searing pain. The chilled hands.

The murmur of words though unclear, Dean got his message across. Gentle yet rough. Caring but rigorous in his attempt to show his brother how far he fell, how much of freak he had become and how much he wanted to save him even though Sam didn't want to be saved.

He wanted vengeance, he wanted Justice.

But Dean didn't see that. Dean saw the dark road, Sam paved for himself. He was going to stop Sam. He was going to avoid the apocalypse if possible. By stealing his strength he could use it against Sam. Keeping his brother put, till he found some miracle worker. By this time Dean was awake, playing possum, he wanted to stall time for this one moment. Where his brother who was so desperately trying to escape did the cutest things.

Sam wiggled trying to free one of his restrained arms, the closet thing to his face, was Dean's nipple. Sam's eyes narrowed in consideration. What he was thinking, wasn't rational. But a dubious smirk crossed his lips.

If Dean was in his right mind he would have punched him for this, but- the fact was he wasn't or at least that was what Sam thought.

Sam slowly licked his brother's Pec, Dean's nipple hardened.

Mm… Sammy. Dean moaned. Nuzzling his face into Sam's head of hair. Sam blew his bangs out of his face.

"will that went will, he actually enjoyed it. What was I thinking…

As much as Dean wanted to spend the day in bed, with his little brother, where no angel nor demon could bother them. He knew Sam wanted up. He knew Sam would come up with some excuse. Dean's muscles flexed, as Sam's hot breath hit Dean's icy skin. Dean shuddered, but greeted Sam, with a sleepy smile.

"good morning princess how'd you sleep.

Sam slanted his eyes, he had a creak in his neck, which ached and bothered him, his legs were numb. And he had no idea why he was in a single bed to begin with.

'not a morning person are you. Dean said. Pressing a cold kiss to Sam's neck. Before trailing that kiss down to his collarbone.

Sam blinked. This had to be a dream, no nightmare. Sam tried to wake up, but to his horror and realization this was no dream this was in fact happening in real life where was the brother, that had died in his arms. Who did everything to keep him safe.

This felt creepy. Weird. And yet Sam felt safe and scared. In all balled up in his stomach. His eyes widened in shock when he came to the conclusion that he was slowly coming to term.

NO! he needed to get away. Getting shot in the leg was a chance he had to take, gathering enough strength he was able to push his brother away. Shadowed green eyes winded in shock, he was amazed by his brother's strength his will to undermined him.

Sam had managed to sit up, and distance himself from his brother.

Is something wrong Sam, Did I hurt you last night.

Sam blanched. Turning his head he narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

Since the start Dean was getting in his way, trying to stop him. What difference would it make if Lilith was Dead.

Now it seemed that Dean had the advantage and wasn't giving it up.

Sam was only trying to help. But what could the destined boy king do, except bring on the apocalypse and give rise to big, bad Lucifer.

He was only hindering Dean so, why did his brother keep him around. Why didn't Dean just go off with Castiel.

Oh yeah, Sam was afraid, Sam was afraid of becoming what they hunted. Dean's words had stung bad! And here he was on the verge of once again leaving his brother to sort things out for himself. But Dean wasn't that easy to pare-sway in fact Sam felt it, Dean was using coercion to get what he wanted out of Sam.

Sam had had it. He was threw with this lifestyle. He would find Ruby, maybe even Bobby. They would help him sort this out.

Sam stood up. Immediately he felt light headed and dizzy, but he had to escape, he had to get away Dean was acting to weird.

Maybe he could go to Castiel. Maybe the angel knew something that he didn't.

Sam! Dean called out worry itched in green fearful eyes as he watched his brother teeter on his face. Maybe he had taken to much the other night. Dean remembered feeling of anger and desperation to keep his brother at his side Sam had considered call Bobby the previous night.

But for Dean, it was getting harder to trust anyone with Sam. After all, Sam was precious to him. Sam was like his own son.

Ever since his father had placed a six month old Sam Winchester, and told Dean to run. Sam was his responsibility no one else' s not even god's. if it had came down to it, and Dean was forced to pass judgment on his brother.

if it came down to the nitty gritty, Dean would grab Sam by the shoulder and yank him up from his perdition , he would chain Sam within Eden and roam its gardens protecting his brother from harm.

Lucifer would be angry. at him for stealing his child.

God and his angels would be furious, of his defiant behavior.

mass genocide would soon erupt

Dean didn't care, Sam would be his.

Sam was his now. But Sam didn't know the full extent of what Dean had become, in the pit, he was twisted.

Sex was his life.

He raped.

He murdered.

He laughed.

Not once had he cried.

But his soul was divided

Sam mustn't know that.

A venomous demon. A vicious angel.

Their was no cure for him. No data of what he had become.

He was the damned.

He was the redeemed.

And now, he was Sam's last hope.

Dean moved close to Sam, peering up, at Sam's drowsy expression. He sighed. Running a sun kissed hand through his unruly short blonde hair.

Smacking his lips together he stood up, and behind Sam, strong muscular arms wrapped around Sam's strong frame. Dean's face was buried into Sam's back.

Dean didn't know what was running through his brother's head. Probably Ruby as usual. But Dean ignored that conclusion. It was to early in the morning for a fight. So he opted for making breakfast. He lead Sam into the kitchen.

He got out a skillet, cracked some eggs. and whipped them together before pouring them into a skillet. Sam was unresponsive, deep in thought. He had allowed his brother to lead him.

His tummy gargled in hunger. Dean smirked.

Sam blinked coming through the haze. He had lost himself to.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. And peered down at the omelet.

Eat up Sam, big day today said Dean. Placing a tender kiss on top of Sam's forehead.

Sam was bewildered.

I'm just going to go take a shower, eat up. Dean called over his shoulder unzipping his pants pulling them down, and over his shoulder Revealing solid black boxers that clung to his frame perfectly.

NOOO! Thought Sam though he did not voice it. He still believed their was something wrong with the water.

+Though Dean didn't seem to mind.

"Unless… Dean paused, with a mischievous lustful gleam in his eyes, you want to feed you. Sam paused.

He could deal with angry Dean.

"go right ahead. Said Sam, careful not to linger to long.

It could be worse Sam told himself, he could be walking about butt naked.

Sam eyed the door. Then peered back at his plate. Then back at the door now was his chance. But he could barely lift a fork, what made him think he could run for his life. He opted for checking his messages.

there were three missed calls, from an unknown number, Sam guessed it was ruby trying to get in contact. wondering why Sam had not tried to get in contact with her, . the other two were from bobby wondering where the hell they were he sounded, a little on edge. he hated to see the two brothers fight,by the tone of his voice on voice mail. the old hunter sounded worried. Sam had been trying to teach Bobby to text. Bobby didn't seem to grasp the concept and preferred the old ways.

Sam was taken aback, this had to be a mistake, why would he be calling me. thought the hunter to himself. it didn't make sense. but at the same time it did set his mind at ease... the number was unregistered. but Sam had this unsettling feeling it was from the angel Castiel.

------------------------

Sam stared at the screen, in bold angry capitalized black letters it read. "**COME FIND ME! SAMUEL WINCHESTER. I'LL BE WAITING. AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU GET YOUR EXPLANATION.**

Sam looked perplexed. was the angel actually mad at him? or had Castiel made the mistake of using all capital letters.

Whatever the cause, time was running out, Dean was done with his shower, only having minimal amount of time, to get his butt out the door and into the impala.

That was easier said then done.

He had only eaten a few bites of the omelet his stomach was so twisted right now. He knew Dean would want him to finish the omelet, but he couldn't Dean would have to deal.

Sam could see the steam rise from beneath the door, his heart pounded he was so close, just as he reached the door, his heart drumming in his ears.

The bathroom door opened.

The main door unlatched.

Sam had to hurry.

Dean blinked the warm water from his eyes.

Anticipation gripped Sam, his hand now rested on the knob.

His heart throbbed,

Dean's nearly stopped. When he turned to the kitchen. The table was empty, a half eaten omelet lay conspiculioucly on a medium sized porcelain plate.

Sam!

The Brunette jumped into action, swinging open the door.

Dean turned in time to see his younger brother running out the door.

Sam! Dean shouted.

Anger coloring his voice, in a quick blur of movements he went to the draw pulled out a .45 caliber gun and ran right out after him.

Dean had chased Sam, in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

Water gleamed off his smooth stony chest.

Woman gaped at him.

One mistakenly closed the door and cursed herself for doing so.

Dean's lips were set.

He paid no attention to the people around him, his focus was solely on his brother's retreating back. '

The gawking stopped as he took of the silver gun.

And pointed it at Sam's back.

Focusing he shot.

Not once but twice.

One deflected. Coming close to Sam's head.

The other one hit.

Sam fell forward.

He had tried.

He had failed.

No! this couldn't be he was close.

Sam picked himself up. Just as Dean was nearing him. He peered over his shoulder Dean was only a few feet away.

Dean aimed it. But a woman's startled voice surprised him. Another shot was deflected.

Dean cursed turning around. He aimed and fired. A bullet seared through her head.

Blood and membrane splattered against the wall.

Dean only caught a flash of his brother. As he was headed for the stairs. Turning he missed being skewered by the thin railing ,he shot up at him. The bullets stopped in mid-air. Dangling for a minute before com busting.

"Damn it, Cursed Dean. As Sam bolted from view. Dean scaled the stair. Wondering what had caused his brother to bolt like a bat out of hell.

His dominating green eyes narrowed when they locked onto his cell which hung half hazardously out from Sam's pocket.

-------

Sam gripped the banister he had finely reached the top of the stairs. It had been a slow climb thanks to Dean and his aiming.

He had to keep moving. But he was going the wrong direction. If he didn't change course soon Dean would have him trapped.

Dean decided to take a different approach. He called out.

"Sam! Wait up.

Sam looked back, rolling his eyes. He slid out of view to a dark secluded hallway. He needed to rest. His side throbbed in protest.

As Dean's shadowed silhouette grew steadily smaller as he got closer to his pain target, his brother. Sam ducked into a room just in time. Dean turned glancing down a vacant hall. He knew his brother had gone this way,

He knew Sam was still in the building. And he knew this hallway lead to a dead in. which meant he was in one of these rooms.

Sam's side was still infected. It needed to be treated.

Dean feared what would happen to his brother if he didn't get treated. This time he would take precaution.

Sam! He called. I'm not really in the mood to play hide and go seek. He bellowed down the hallway.

Sam stilled. His tall frame pressed up against the door. Like that was going to matter.

Dean was incredibly strong.

Castiel had to be around.

He tried to whisper his name.

But the angel wouldn't respond..

"I know you hate me. But I need help, my brother is acting weird. And I hate to admit it. But I'm scared.

Still the angel wouldn't respond. .

Sam stilled.

Dean was quiet.

Too quiet.

With a shaky hand, Sam reached up and unlatched the door.

Mind racing. Sam peered out.

It was pitch black.

Hazel eyes strained to see through the darkness.

Dean wasn't there.

------

Sam was sweating bullets. Where the hell could he be? Heart racing he turned around. If Castiel didn't want to talk to him. To inform him what the hell was going on with his older brother. That was fine. He'd find his own way out of this mess. And flip Christ almighty the finger while he was at it.

Sam was threw.

Done with playing boy-king.

Done with playing the Devil's pawn.

And the angels punching bag.

____

Dean's cold calculating eyes watched from the shadows, his arms were crossed over his bare chest. He was just watching observing his brother. He had to laugh. Sam looked so adorable poking his head out, like a grounded child, knowing he was doing wrong, waiting for the opportune time to escape the wrath of a parent.

Dean let Sam get halfway out the door. securing a false sense of relief.

That was when he struck.

Catching Sam off guard.

Sam was knocked back through the doorway, he landed on his back, his brother standing over him, fierce green eyes shone in anger.

Dean he stuttered trying to stand. Dean pushed him back down without a word. Sam stared up in bewilderment. he could see it in Dean's eyes... they were on fire.

Sam looked around trying to find his way out but before he could get anywhere Dean reached down, twisting, he snapped his brother's ankle.  
Sam cried out in pain.

Dean pulled Sam along the floor, dropping his feet he straddled him. he still had the pistol on him, bare thighs meshed together with the cool fabric of Sam's jeans.

Sam moaned as Dean pressed his inner thigh against his brother'

"you like that, huh Sammy. Dean cooed. In his ear sending shivers down his spine.

NO~ came the weak groan of a voice.

Dean's lips twisted into a sardonic smile. Oh no, little brother. he whispered hotly into his ear.

I think i can get you to like it, in time you learn to crave it.

Sam paled. Sam felt sick.

I will never crave it! you'll have to kill me! Sam challenged.

but Dean ignored him, he went on "this could be our Eden. Dean spoke his voice sounding gravely and suggestive. Dean promised pressing his hips into Sam. Earning a squeak, from the youngest Winchester..

I"d rather burn. Sam spat.

A hand went to his throat. Murderous green eyes stared down.

"you left me! you son of a bitch!

He shook Sam.

Smacking him hard across the face.

Sam was breathing hard. he couldn't seem to catch his breath, not with the full weight of his brother on him, pinning him down and forcing him into this awkward position.

the wound gaped open.

Sam could feel Dean's fingers wrack down his side, eliciting pain.

Sam gasped.

Sam wiggled.

thrashing his head from side to side.

You like this! you like feeling pain, Don't you Sammy! Dean sneered. Gripping Sam's chin.

you selfish bastard!

I'm trying to protect you

Answer me!

Is this what you want!

Dean paused. when Sam didn't answer he went on.

You may run.

You may hide.

Heck you might even be successful for a while.

But you can never escape me.

Sam watched, as Dean emptied the gun, the shells fell on the floor. pulling out a needle syringe, he tested it.

Sam began thrashing his head.

this wasn't happening.

Dean wasn't drugging him.

Dean turned, giving what he thought was a reassuring smile. but it only looked pained.

"this is for your own good Sam.

pressing the syringe full of liquid sedatives to the brunette's neck, Sam writhed, the cool fiery liquid burned while it slowly slid into his bloodstream.

Sam fought more valiantly his demonic blood, made him immune to most things, that was how, he survived the killer virus in coation. but he was slowly losing the war. Dean could feel his brother start to drift. he was unwilling and resilient. just like their father.

"Don't fight it Sam, let it take you. Dean whispered patting Sam's head like a mother would do to a sick child.

but Sam wouldn't listen, his eyes watered trying to keep awake.

Growing weary of his brother's behavior. Dean stuck Sam again. with another dose.

Sam hissed as the needle entered releasing another batch of sedatives in his system.

Sam felt like he just got whammed by a semi

Growing frustrated.

Sam could see Dean's shoulder quiver in anger.

taking shallow breaths he started to feel his mind ease away.

he tried to fight it.

Dean finely calmed down once his brother went slack. he laid Sam out, frisking him for his cell, angling it out, he flipped it open.. just as it began to ring.

**Chapter 5 preview**

**Hello! Dean said gruffly into the phone, his patiance running thin, he ran a hand through his brother's hair waiting for the answer.**

**Static greeted him..**

**Look, if this is Ruby, I'll find you and your skanky ass! it doesn't matter where you hide, or who you hide in, I'll fucking track you down Bitch! and when I do. oh bitch! i'll have fun torturing your whorish ass..**

**Dean... what your doing is wrong, you failed us, and were coming to collect Sam.  
**


	5. Cold obession

Supernatural

Chapter Five: Cold Obsession

Disclaimer don't own. Don't sue.

A. N I want to give special thanks to Cold Kagome, Dark Aero, and Sam. Dexter Ryan. Thank you for the encouragement without you guys: this Fanfic would have been discontinued.

Dean held Sam's cellophane to his ear, "Hello Dean answered gruffly into the receiver his patience wearing thin, he ran his hand through his brother's chestnut brown hair, in an attempt to calm the heck down and ignoring the pained expression on his brother's face as he waited impatiently for a response from the other end. He was getting anncy- he and his brother had created a lot of commotion downstairs. Dean could hear the scurrying of feet, the panicked voices downstairs hushed, conversing amongst themselves in a low murmur.

Static greeted him;

"Look!, he finely snapped impudently " if this is Ruby! I'll find you and your skanky ass! It doesn't matter where you hide, or who you hide in!- he said referring to the demon's preference to possession. " I'll fucking track you down- And when I do, oh bitch he sneered as dark hysteria began to edging at his voice- I'll kill you, I'll tare you apart slowly so I can enjoy your shrill screams of pain- as I exact what you took from my brother- you poised his mind and I'm not about to let you get away with that you filthy bitch-

"Dean!… the voice on the other end interrupted the hunter mid-tirade. Dean hadn't been expecting this- It was Cas, he sounded concerned, but Dean had a feeling, in the pit of his stomach that the angel's concern wasn't for him it was more for his brother, he gritted his teeth he could feel his blood start to boil.

"Sam's Fine he growled.

But it had become difficult for the older Winchester brother, to decipher what the angel was trying to relay the discharging static prevented him from doing so.

"I can barely here you" Said Dean. Then he finely caught something that made his blood run cold.

"what your doing, is wrong!…

Static hissed from the other end.

He is your brother!…

Static filtered through the receiver obscuring the angel's voice.

you have failed us Dean Winchester, were coming to collect Sam…. Dean definitely heard that. Green eyes narrowed menacingly his lips sit in a firm line- he had to do something or risk losing Sam. The Angel knew something, this time the older brother knew for certain the angel had withheld something from him the previous night.

He looked down into Sam's face, the lacks expression put him mildly at ease,- twirling a strand of Sam's hair. His brother wasn't going anywhere- he didn't understand where he went wrong- but Dean could hardly blame Sam, he had been influenced to much- by the negative forces out their but Dean would be damned if the angels got to them. Sam had ran away- even tough Dean threatened him with a gun - warned him that he would actually shoot him which had the desired effect it was evident to him that he would have to try harder in order to keep Sam firmly in place. The fear of his brother actually drinking the dirty blood- poisoning himself- and going against everything that their father had taught them weighed heavily on his heart he knew Sam would be no help now.

That thought alone turned Dean sour almost bitter,- resentment tore through him, but he couldn't direct the ill gotten feeling that curdled in his stomach. He wanted to make Sam pay- make sure Sam knew his rightful place in this world- Was this the thanks he got, for trying to look after his younger brother- his father's one rule was to look after Sam- that was his top priority it was drilled into him at a young age- he made some mistakes, Sam had suffered for them he wasn't going to make them again. Thanks to Adam and the ghouls he had his brother right where he wanted him.

That ungrateful brat! Thought Dean, idioly stroking Sam's hair but then again he didn't dwell on that for long, because he knew who was to blame who had poisoned his little brother's mind. No doubt trying to erase the brother that he had left behind, he thought of places where they could run- where was safe, he could hide Sam, till this whole thing blows over, they could've gotten to Bobby already" Dean thought miserably he hated not being able to trust his brother one hounded percent. Their was nothing he could do but try to force Sam backwards, towards where Dean stood. He needed to get through to Sam who was in charge.

It was Sam's fault partially the gullible giant probably thought the demon witch had lucky charms in her panties or something "never take sugar coated anything from strangers, Sammy" Dean thought idioly Before turning his full attention onto his brother, wondering how he was going to get Sam out of here without being seen.

"I hope you learned your lesson little brother- this isn't going to happen again", Dean told him, bending over, retrieving his gun and bullets, Placing the shells into their designated chambers he twirled the chambers locking them in place. Latching the gun to his waist, he moved over to where Sam was laying crouching behind the younger man's body he pulled Sam's muscular form up until, his upper body was resting in his arms. Dean tucked an arm underneath Sam's leg pulling him up and fully into his arms. Sam's head was tilted back, mahogany bangs obscured his eyes, which had slid shut. "Sam needed this, all the rest he could get. When Dean was through taking what he needed from Sam, their wouldn't be a force in this world that could reckon him. Dean paid attention to Sam's face, he felt Sam's head tilt, towards his chest resting against his bare shoulder.

Exiting through the open door moving carefully down the hall, to the stairs and into the Lobby- all without, losing his balance. Dean sent for a bellboy to retrieve their things. He had already packed the previously night- in hopes of a relatively harmless hunt which was indented to keep his brother's mind occupied- he knew that his would be a rough transition for his younger brother.

So he wasn't worried, that the young adolescent would see something he wasn't supposed to. While the freckled faced bellboy retrieved their things- hastily I might add. Dean went about loading his brother into the back seat of the Impala. He moved Sam's legs, so he was laying at an odd uncomfortable angle he manipulated his arms so it looked like Sam was fast asleep instead of drugged out of his mind. He kept the impala door open as he went about rummaging around for some handcuffs- he didn't see the freckled face kid staring open mouth at the impala door. The adolescent could tell something was terribly wrong. He

Kept an eye on the older man- who was muttering something under his breath he slowly crept away in hopes of not catching Dean's attention- he was successful in returning to the Lobby to pick up the brothers' things

Dean came back around, gripping Sam's wrists in a tight hold and cuffing them together he knew Sam would be out for awhile he really hated doing this, but their was no other way- he couldn't risk Sam waking up. Dean would be stopping shortly for supplies- Sam would hate him but he would come to know their new life, and learn to live in it.

The reluctant bellboy came back, just in time to see the older man close the back door

"I'll take it from here" he told the skittish teen whom was currently scared out of his wits, he knew what was in the backseat. The Bellboy placed the two duffle bags near the rear end of the car as he was instructed to do so, the short haired Hunter watched intensely as the youth squirmed under his steely gaze. Dean had almost forgotten how fun it was to rile others into doing his bidding. Something he was greedily anticipating on trying out with Sammy.

The Hunter watched as the youth made his way to the motel doors licking his lips Dean aimed and fired his gun. The gunshot was a loud resounding blast deafening into the silence…

The bellboy dropped dead, just a hair away from the motel's entranceway.

Getting in, he played with the mirror adjusting it so that he could see Sam in the rearview mirror.

Sam's head rested upon Dean's scrunched up leather jacket, his head was tilted to the side, he looked somewhat at peace considering the days events.

A chilling smile found its way onto his lips "welcome to hell Sammy, you thought I was bad before, bro you haven't seen anything yet" Dean promised, his icy green eyes poised in the mirror, his foot pressing on the accelerator he needed to get as far away from the town Two Rivers as possible- before the police arrived.

From behind the fleeing vehicle Castiel watched- knowing he had no choice but to go up against the brothers if Zachariah's plan was to work, then Sam would have to be out from under the influence of his older brother something Castiel underestimated from the get go, was the strong brotherly bond they had, but that wasn't brotherhood that was desperation. Dean was running on empty his choices were becoming scarce and like a wild animal trapped he had no choice but to attack. The angel didn't know what was going through the hunter's mind. Sam couldn't be saved it was to soon, Lucifer needed to freed and Sam was the only one who could do it. He was to keep tabs on them, let Dean think he was in charge of their future, have Dean do unspeakable things to his brother, try to force Sam to go up against his brother. He knew Dean didn't like to acknowledge he had another brother- whom was dead their was something , dead inside the older Winchester.. Something that kept him driving, it was festering inside him itching to find a way out again- Castiel had sealed the demon Dean had become, in the deepest darkest recess of his mind, now the angel feared Dean might be tapping into his former powers. As the vessel of Michael sentenced to forty years in hell- their were things in Dean that not even Castiel wished to go up against.

Sam was in terrible trouble and the angel hated what his options had turned into, with reluctance he had no choice but to alliance himself with the demon witch Ruby in order to save Sam and bring on the upcoming apocalypse. But he knew Dean had learned some nasty tricks in hell- no doubt Allister had taught his student well, and he himself had taught Dean the vanquishing technique to ward off angels from this day on they were enemies he just hoped he wasn't to late. Sam was born with a unique ability, both a curse and a gift.. Castiel stood in a vacant lot hearing the sounds of an approaching ambulance and police vehicle he zapped out. . Just in time for the two vehicles to curve into circular driveway- dispatchers went in, followed by the EMTS ….

Sam woke up in a grungy motel room his back ached, his head throbbed, he was on the furthest bed from the door. The light was off but the computer was on, Sam tried to strain his eyes to see, but was assaulted with a pounding headache. His brother was seated next to the computer, his face was illuminated by the computer's light. His face half covered in darkness, Dean sat scrolling through possible rituals that the angel might have found but had refused to tell. Jaded green eyes were hard as he relentlessly searched for a solution while sipping his coffee, his moss green eyes watched the screen intently- his eyes flickered darkly as he scrolled down once again finding nothing- he gave a frustrated sigh- before changing up his search Looking at different ways he could force Sam into submission, their were so many interesting techniques sexual positions, that made his cock twitch in his tight jeans. It had been amusing when they arrived here to watch the receptionist who had surprisingly big frightful eyes locked on the brother as Dean had made his way up to the desk. The look on his face told her not to ask any question just to hand over the keys- which she had- without a word he had disappeared into the elevator that lead them to the fifth floor and to their room.

he found morbidly amusing… but he had to remember he was no longer in hell, that he no longer had the power to restore a person's body. So most of these images were useless to him.

Sam turned his head slowly, his world seemed to be spinning while his stomach was doing summersaults- churning violently grumbling and growling he closed his eyes trying to silence his stomach. The drug was taking its sweet time to work its way through his system. It didn't help, that Dean had given him a second dose in hopes of knocking him out for a few days but thanks to his Demon blood, Sam came around sooner then expected.

The tall brunette turned his head away, he didn't want to know what was going through his brother's mind at the moment.

He felt betrayed.

Dishearten. He needed to find a way out of here and fast. This wasn't his brother, something had happened. Dean was still in hell- and this thing that looked like him was posing as his brother- he might be the shifter. That had stolen his brother identity before that thought gave him hope. Maybe that was what Castiel was trying to tell him over the phone, but then why did the angel leave him to hang dry.

Dean had looked up, at that exact same time, he had kept a keen eye on Sam. A slow smile crept across his face as he made his way to his brother. Sam held his breath Dean was standing above him, admiring Sam's long lashes, and shoulder length hair.

Sam lay their pretending to be asleep in hopes of Dean going away. He gulped nervously, he could feel the slight chill gliding against his skin, as Dean pulled back the sheets, a shiver ran through his body as a large hand ran down his thigh.

Sam's eyes widened, horrified as he felt a catheter being pulled out and emptied misery exploded behind the young man's tightly closed eyes. He felt Dean leave him, for a brief moment- returning he replaced Sam's catheter with a new one.

Sam could feel his heart beat pound- fear gilled within. Sam's body tensed he could hear the sound of a zipper being drawn. His mouth ran dry once he realized their was only one bed in this room and he was laying on it. He forced himself to keep up the charade maybe he could fool his brother into sleeping on the couch.

Sam wanted to throw up: he could feel the acidy bile swell in his throat, he let out a soft whimper feeling the bed dip and arm reached over encircled around his midsection he swallowed the bile, squeezing his eyes shut he held onto the fact that this wasn't his brother.

"Ive got a gift for you, Dean whispered huskily into his ear.

"I know that this is hard for you, but you'll come to enjoy it, I assure you little brother, when your with me no harm will come to you" Sam blanched, but recovered quickly. "mmm, Sammy he mumbled behind his ear. I know your awake, he whispered. Cupping Sam's face Dean turned his head so that Sam was facing him. Hazel gray eyes opened, shimmered with unshed tears, as they started to fall, Dean leaned in kissing away the wet residue. Dean could taste the sadness in his tears. He kissed a trail down Sam's face, nipping leisurely at the base of Sam's neck. Coyly suckling on the junction of his throat.

"Dean. Sam said in-between moans. Dean ignored him he continued lapping his tongue against his brother's collarbone, where a leather collar was latched around his neck, saliva trailed down to his bare chest. Dean could feel his pants start to tighten. Lust glittered brightly in his eyes- Sam's eyes panicked. As he struggled chains clanking in protest. Sam kneed, and mewled with a mixture of pain and pleasure- burning through his veins. Dean bit down on Sam's firm Pec, lapping his tongue against Sam's hardened nipple. Sam closed his eyes, in a tight grimace

Something burst. Releasing a long mewl of content which horrified the younger man.

. Dean did the same to the other one, before moving downwards. Sam clutched the linen sheets twisting it as he straddled Sam's hips Sam shook his head vigorously until Dean had no choice but to grip his chin firmly.

"what were you thinking Sam, he hissed vindictively .

"you could've gotten hurt!.

"let me see" Dean repeated, as he tried to turn Sam onto his side to get a better angle- but Sam wouldn't let him-.

"you can't. Sam gasped, as Dean rocked his hips against him pain shot through his lower body- as the catheter was disturbed. Dean reached for a pillow placing it over his brother's face allowing Sam to scream and thrash, all he wanted to the chains rattled angrily the manacles cut into skin. as Sam kicked his legs blood oozed from the cold metal- bruising his skin.

"Stop that! He growled.

"Your making it worse" Dean cut in. Sam didn't hear he was to caught up in his fear to listen twisting his hips, thrusting outwards. Dean countered. Sam moaned in defeat as dean removed the pillow from his brother's face.

"I am going to find a way Sam, and I'm going to set things right, I'll save you from yourself he promised.

"is that a threat.

"no that's a promise Dean replied leaning in.

"what's so wrong with this Sam. Aren't you happy with me? Dean said this, with hurt in his voice. Trying to feed off Sam's guilt ridden conscious.

"this is the only way, I should have done this years ago.

Sam felt his skin, being ripped open- his eyes were caught in the glimmer of the knife His eyes widened in horror as his brother's mouth formed to fit against his wrist Sam's body pulsed, taking in large amounts, of blood Dean began to thrust himself against Sam, in an attempt to distract Sam from what he was doing- his eyes glowing an eerie green.

Dean was feeding… Dean was gaining strength..

"THIS ISN"T DEAN! His mind shouted at him.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! Sam shouted. Fear coiling in his stomach.

Dean went back nipping and licking at Sam's neck, nipping friendly while scathing a knife against Sam's side. The brunette prickled in fear- he felt the knife reach the dent- he felt the twist of the blade, he shot up. Pain reeling through his mind- The agitated incision burned. Feeling the swell of blood, watching as Dean leaned to the side attaching his full lips to his brother once again- pain jolted through his body reeled he clutched onto Dean, trying to peel him away. He shuddered, and hissed thrashed. He bit down on Dean's shoulder Dean knocked him back onto the bed, looking at his brother, his lips and mouth was covered with his brother's blood. Sam reached for Dean's arm, clutching tightly he pulled him down, a gentle hand came up to bed Sam's dark hair Dean nestled his face into Sam's head trying to calm his brother down.

Sam didn't like this, Dean knew this. But he had no choice.

Sam stared breathlessly, his eyes were glossy from the blood loss. His heart was pounding relentlessly and his groin ached from abuse

Sam's mind wouldn't accept this.

Sam couldn't accept this.

"what was going on?

Sam rested his head above Dean's heart, he could feel the gentle soothing rhythm. The hand stroking his hair. His ankle had been broken, badly twisted it was starting to swell. Sam wanted to cry, he felt so violated in the past few days. He wished he could turn back time, but he didn't know that Dean knew. Dean always knew. Their was no escaping this family. Sam had tried once, and it didn't work out so hot, his girlfriend ended up suffering the consequences.

"Go to sleep Sam. Dean said. Whispering sweet nothings, into his ear. Sam fought his brother's spell. The best he could in his weak state- he was losing, he could feel Dean's mental pull. The overwhelming need to sleep overpowered him. Sam drifted, his head falling against Dean's firm chest. As Sam slept Dean worked on Sam's side. At least he knew now, he didn't have to keep it a secret. Sam knew, Dean wasn't his old self he was something much stronger- more powerful then angel and demon. Dean had become a Demi God.

Sam's phone rested in pieces, the victim of a cruel hammer that rested on a dresser, though it wasn't enough not for dean at least.

The next morning Dean served Sam breakfast in bed, he was happy to see Sam come around. With reluctant movement Sam played with his food, moving it around on his plate not looking up at his brother who was waiting impatiently for him to finish it. Sam cringed, but didn't accept help from Dean. Who stood idioly by waiting in slow anticipation for his brother to finish . Sam was taking his sweet little time because he knew right afterward Dean wanted to bathe him. His stomach growled as he desperately tried to get his fork to his mouth. Worried green eyes followed Sam's movements as the younger brother tried to free himself, more then once Dean had offered to feed him. Which Sam had refused again and again-, but their would be no prolonging his inventible doom. Sam's plate eventually got taken away with only a few scraps of egg left and the crust from the toast, Sam wanted to finish it. He didn't like Dean giving him baths- he hated them when he was four- he still does. he didn't know if he could trust this Dean- He knew he had no choice but to- last nights events were to fresh in his head, Sam groaned in protest as he scooted over he would fight his brother to the bitter end- their was no way this Dean was going to see him naked. "Stop acting so timid Sammy, I know your not, what you did with Ruby wasn't timid, so stop with this bullshit and get undressed for me now! Or I will undress you.. Sam groaned because he knew he wasn't able to undress himself- that had been Dean's way of telling him he missed up- that dean wouldn't let it die- that he had fucked a demon. The short haired hunter pulled him up out of bed, Sam leaned on his brother for support, as Dean fiddled with his zipper Sam shook closing his eyes, fear of what awaited him in the bathroom. He never did find the source for his brother's change in persona. Or maybe this was Dean, the real Dean that the shifter was talking about in St. Louis.

"Dean, are you, you. Sam asked. Blinking the haze from his eyes, as Dean dis-guarded his jeans. Sam pale, Dean had his thumbs in Sam's elastic band of his boxers. The older Winchester brother had gotten Sam's boxers down to his thighs.

"what do you mean, am I me, of course I am" Dean answered giving his brother a perplexed look. Maybe Ruby had brainwashed his brother more then he thought. He finished undressing his brother.- Sam whimpered feeling utterly exposed.

Sam wanted to say, that he could take it from here, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his wish anytime soon- in fact, he was sure of it when Dean pulled off his shirt.

"I can get it from here" Sam said.

"you think so?' Dean answered "you know I'm the only one holding your ass up right now, right?'

Sam blanched. He didn't say much else. He closed his eyes, as his brother disguraded his clothes.

"bathtub isn't big enough said Sam, thinking he would sprawl out to make his point.

Dean smirked. "will then I guess will have kinky bathroom sex- I'll wash you from the inside out. He breathed into Sam's ear, who shook. Sam dragged his feet along the tiled floors of the bathroom.

Sam was amazed, to see the bath already drawn. And a ruby ducky floating in the water.

"Dude what the fuck. I'm not four anymore" Dean had taken the ankle manacles off Sam, thinking the twisted ankle would hinder his brother enough. He had hand cuffs on Sam. Sam turned his head, hearing the door lock and bolt behind him.

"Dean wasn't in a trusting mood today. Easing Sam down into the premade bath, the hot water soothed Sam's aching muscles. Sam watched as his brother dipped a dry washcloth into the water, running it over Sam's tense shoulder blade, Sam whimpered. He wasn't going to allow himself to relax not without an equally naked Dean in the room. Why was he naked? The bathtub wasn't that big. Sam tried to snatch the cloth away from Dean, as soon as reached a sensitive spot under the water. He clutched Dean's wrist trying to twist the cloth away.

Dean growled.

Sam growled back.

Dean took a cup of ice cold water and dumped it onto Sam's head. Sam shivered releasing Dean's wrist. Dean began to clean Sam. Slowly rubbing the cloth against his abdomen being mindful of his side. "Sam I think this would be better if you got on your hands and knees, like a good dog" Sam stopped in mid-thought his eyes widened he refused to move.

Sam shook his head.

No! Sam said, shaking in denial, he couldn't believe his brother asked that of him. Dean gritted his teeth how do you expect me to fix you, if you can't do as your told! He seethed. "I don't want to be fixed! Sam shot back but before he could finish his sentence Dean shoved him, unmercifully back, his head connecting to the hard tile, a sickening crack filled the bathroom. Sam's mind was jumbled- he could feel blood start to pool at the back of his head and wondered if Dean even cared.

Dean resumed washing Sam like nothing ever happened all the while humming a happy tune, a thin line of blood oozed down from his head, his eyes slid shut. Dean watch with frigid fascination, he was delusion ally happy to see his brother finely participate in something. Which only fueled his cold obsession.


End file.
